


Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy

by orphan_account



Series: Harry Potter [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hindu Religions & Lore
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Lemon, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Harry Potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615354
Kudos: 5





	Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy

"What is going on" Says Hermione  
"I do not know" Says Harry  
Hermione looks around and sees Draco Malfoy  
"What is going on with Draco" Says Hermione  
"He just got divorced with his wife" Says Harry  
"Anne" Says Hermione  
"So why do u want to know" Says Harry  
"Just wondering" Says Hermione  
"Are you going to talk to him?" Questions Harry


End file.
